Laser Tag
by thisgleek
Summary: Kurt goes laser tagging for Rachel's birthday. What he doesn't know is that a surprise awaits him.


Laser Tag

prompt inspo / tumblr

take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.

main pairing: kurt & blaine

—

16 IM(s) From: the nude erections :) Chat

rachel b: hello everyone! i have made this chat for my birthday party which will be held at this really cool laser tagging place. it was finn's idea so don't kill me if you don't like laser tag.

User: puck has changed the Group Name to: the nude erections :)

puck: wtf laser tag is awesome

mercedes jones: What time are we going?

rachel b: 7:30pm - 11:00pm if thats okay. we're going to eat and play games and stuff too.

mercedes jones: Okay I can make it.

puck: ya im down

Mike Chang: Same.

tina: im in if mike's in

quinn fabray: sure rachel, ill go

santana l: whateva. ill go if we're gonna be drinking

rachel b: santana we're still underage

santana l: way to be a buzzkill

puck: dude its rachels party and as much an i wanna b drunk during it she aint gonna let it happen so whatever

santana l: ugh

artie abrams: ill go too

brittany s: me too but only if lord tubbington can go. he needs a distraction from smoking

Kurt's phone kept beeping with notifications from the New Directions' group chat. It was only 10:00 in the morning and he had no clue why everyone was awake so early. Kurt grabbed his phone from his bedside table and scrolled through the messages.

Rachel was having a birthday party? And at a laser tag arena? This was obviously Finn's idea. Kurt sighed and typed a response.

kurt h: i guess if finn's going then i'm going too so count me in.

Kurt got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey dad, hey Carole." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad Rachel is having her birthday party at some laser tag place and Finn and I are going, is that okay?"

"Rachel's birthday?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks."

Kurt wasn't really that excited to go to Rachel's party.

It's going to be at a laser tag arena where sweaty 12 year olds go to hang out and eat cheap pizza.

Kurt sighed for like the third time today. The New Directions were his friends but they were never people he could trust with his darker, more complex secrets. They were merely people he could call and chat with, no one he could have sleepovers with and talk about boys and joke around. People who he can be himself with.

~7:30, at the laser tag arena~

Kurt and Finn arrived at the arena at 7:48.

"I told you we were gonna be late!" Kurt said to Finn once he saw that everyone was already at the table.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know people were actually going to be on time for this thing."

Kurt sighed. He just wanted to be at home.

"Okay, well since Finn and Kurt are here we can go to the arena and start the game!" Rachel exclaimed.

Everyone got out of the booth and went to the starting room. There were already kids who looked about their age holding the toy guns and putting on the plastic vests.

Kurt saw them and immediately became worried. He thought they were going to play against little kids.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt looked up from the floor and saw Finn staring down at him.

Kurt's expression quickly hardened. He didn't want Finn to see him distressed.

"What do you want, Finn?"

"Well its just that.. You look pretty bummed. Do you want me to drive you home or something?"

"No, Finn. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I wont enjoy laser tag!"

The second Kurt said he was gay one of the boys fastening his buckle looked up.

~Blaine's POV~

Blaine didn't know how to get this damn buckle to snap on. He just wants to play laser tag with his friends so he can go t-

"..Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I wont enjoy laser tag!" Some boy yelled.

Blaine immediately looked up. This kid was gay? He looks about his age too. Is this who he's versing? This match is going to be toooo easy.

~Kurt's POV~

Kurt didn't know what had gotten into him. It's just freaking laser tag. Whatever. He'll play laser tag, lose, eat cheap greasy pizza, go home and watch Netflix until he sleeps.

Now that Kurt formulated a plan it was impossibly easier to play laser tag.

 _"_ _Alright everyone, please go to the center of the room while I read the rules for the game."_

Everyone stopped talking and went to the center of the room, as the employee on the intercom said.

 _"_ _So the rules are: no tripping, shoving, pushing, punching, food and beverages, or hitting other players with your gun. Thank you and enjoy your game."_

Once the lady finished speaking she opened the door to the arena and motioned for everyone to step inside.

Kurt was suddenly being ambushed by hyper teenagers. He waited until everyone made it into the arena so he could calmly walk in and find places to hide while he waits for the match to be over.

~Blaine's POV~

Once the lady stopped talking about the boring rules he was never going to follow, Blaine ran inside the arena and began his search for the hot, _hot_ gay guy.

Blaine looked around for a while and decided, if he sees him he'll do what he planned and if he doesn't, well its a loss for the hot guy.

~Kurt's POV~

Its been 18 minutes since the round started. He has 12 minutes until he can get the hell out of here.

Yes… He'd been counting. He just wants to leave.

Kurt's heart stopped when he saw a boy with an opposite colored vest on.

He looked like he was.. looking for someone?

He just kept on walking and looking in every space for a person.

Shut up, Kurt. This is laser tag. Of course he's looking for someone!

Shit.

The boy spotted him.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

The boy is coming closer?

 **A/N: guys! it's gonna happen**

~Blaine's POV~

It's that hot guy! Time to get the team another point.

~Kurt's POV~

Holy sh-

What the fuck?

He's kissing me?

~Story~

Blaine walked up to Kurt and grabbed his face as he crushed their soft lips together.

Blaine's hand trailed down Kurt's arm and squeezed his ass for effect.

As Blaine released the kiss he looked at Kurt and smiled cockily.

He then backed away slowly, but before he turned around, he shot Kurt with his toy gun.

Kurt was left breathless and confused.


End file.
